ratchetfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ratchet
thumb|Das europäische Cover mit Ratchet, der den [[Blaster hält]] Ratchet & Clank ist ein Action/Jump'n Run Spiel für die Playstation 2 , welches von Insomniac Games entwickelt wurde. Von Sony finanziert, erschien es am 6. November 2002 in den USA, sowie kurz darauf auch in Europa und war der Start einer erfolgreichen Spieleserie. __TOC__ Bewertungen Der erste Teil der Ratchet & Clank-Spieleserie wurde überwiegend mit sehr guter Resonanz entgegnet. : 91%, : 89.88% Altersfreigabe USK: ab 6 Jahren, ESRB: Teen Spielprinzip In Ratchet & Clank spielt man hauptsächlich mit Ratchet in der 3. Person. Es geht darum mit verschiedenen Waffen und Geräten die Gegner platt zu machen, oder wie das Insomniac-Team einstimmig sagt:"To blow shit up" Dadurch gelangt man zur nächsten Filmsequenz und kriegt so neue Missionen. Dabei sollte man so viele Bolts wie möglich sammeln, um davon neue Waffen zu kaufen. Mit der Zeit steigt die Anzahl der verfügbaren Waffen und so mehren sich die Möglichkeiten, die Feinde außer Gefecht zu setzen. Vor Eintönigkeit muss man aber keine Angst haben, denn neben dem Kämpfen, hat man noch Rätsel zu lösen, Grind-Schienen zu überwinden, Schwung-Haken-Parkours zu meistern und man kann sogar in manchen Levels Clank spielen. Die Anforderungen werden natürlich auch immer höher und besonders schwer kann es werden, wenn man weit gekommen ist und dann stirbt, da das Spiel nur über wenige Checkpoints verfügt. Nebenbei ist es auch möglich Gold-Bolts oder Stilpunkte zu erhalten, die gewisse Extras im Spiel freischalten können. Am Ende des Spiels, d.h. nach dem Sieg über den Endgegner, ist es möglich, das Spiel im Herausforderungs-Modus fortzusetzen. Dabei spielt man das Spiel von vorne, aber behält seine Waffen und Bolts. Dadurch kann man unter anderem genug Bolts sammeln, um alle Waffen zu erwerben, wie z.B. die R.I.D.A. oder die restlichen Extras freizuschalten und so besondere Features zu genießen, wie z.B. das Making-of oder den Epilog. Handlung Im Spiel Ratchet & Clank geht es um Ratchet, einem Lombax, der mit einem kleinen Roboter, den er Clank genannt hat, die ganze Galaxie retten muss. Ratchet hat von Clank erfahren, dass ein sogenannter Drek, ein Blarg, diverse Planeten in der Galaxie zerstören will, um angeblich den Blarg einen neuen Lebensraum zu erschaffen, indem er aus den Teilen der zerstörten Planeten einen neuen schafft. Für die Rettung der Galaxie will Clank ursprünglich den beliebten Helden Captain Quark beauftragen, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass selbst Quark für Drek arbeitet. Dazu kommt, dass Quark Ratchet und Clank in eine Falle lockt, was zu einem großen Streit zwischen den beiden führt, da Ratchet Clank dafür verantwortlich macht und ihn viel zu naiv findet. Ratchet will sich nun an Captain Quark rächen, während Clank immer noch Drek auf der Spur ist. Letztenendes erkennt Ratchet, wie wichtig es ist, Drek aufzuhalten, besonders dann, als er mitbekommen hat, dass er seinen Heimatplaneten Veldin zersören will. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie sich bis zu Drek durch und treten gegen ihn an, bei einem Kampf, der über die Zukunft der ganzen Galaxie entscheidet. : Hier geht es zur ganzen Story. Extras im Spiel Die Entwickler haben ein paar Boni im Spiel eingebaut, die erst nach dem Durchspielen verfügbar sind. Dann bekommt man nämlich im Pause-Menü eine zusätzliche Option: Bonus. Um die gesperrten Features freizuschalten, benötigt man Gold-Bolts, Stilpunkte und alle Gold-Waffen. Trivia *Den Magazinen des Epilogs zufolge, spielt die Handlung von Ratchet & Clank im Jahre 5354. Ferner ist noch von einem Monat namens Octogus die Rede, was daraus schließen lässt, dass der galaktische Kalender nicht identisch mit unserem ist. *Der Stilpunkt Kommando-Einsatz (eng. "Going Commando") wurde zum Namen des Nachfolgers [[Ratchet & Clank 2]].'' *Ratchet ist in "Ratchet & Clank" der einzige Charakter mit 5 Fingern. Jeder andere Charakter in der Galaxie hat 3 Finger. *In Ratchet & Clank ist eine kurze Demo enthalten, die man nach ca. 24 Sekunden im Startbildschirm sieht, sofern man keinen Knopf betätigt. Es gibt ingesamt 3 Demos und die nächste folgt immer im gleichen Zeitintervall. *Dr. Nefarius, der Haupt-Antagonist in [[Ratchet & Clank 3]], hatte indirekt einen Einfluss auf den Spielverlauf von Ratchet & Clank. Er war nämlich verantwortlich für die Amöbenseuche auf Rilgar. *Dies ist das erste Spiel, welches von Insomniac Games veröffentlicht wurde, nachdem sie mit dem Spyro-Projekt abgeschlossen hatten. Aber ein Spiel namens I5 war schon seit Monaten in der Produktion, bevor das Konzept für Ratchet & Clank da war. Dieses wurde aber letztenendes abgebrochen, um Platz für die neue Konzeption zu schaffen. *''Ratchet & Clank'' wurde nicht, im Gegensatz zu einem weit verbreitetem Glauben, mit der Spiele-Engine von Jak and Daxter ''entwickelt. Es benutze ihre eigene Spiele-Engine und wurde von der Spiele-Engine von dem Rennspiel ''Kinetica aus dem Jahre 2001 unterstützt. Weblinks *Ein gut gelungener und informativer Spielebericht von Mathias Oertel in *Enthält interessante Hintergrundinformationen zum Spiel und es kommen verschiedene Mitgestalter des Spiels zu Wort. Es handelt sich um das Making-of, welches man im Spiel freischalten kann. das Video auf Youtube. Gallerie Cover_en_R&C1.jpg|Das nordamerikanische Cover Cover_jap_R&C1.jpg|Das japanische Cover Ratchet & Clank 1 cover PAL.jpg|Das europäische Cover en:Ratchet & Clank Kategorie:Spiele